Enchanted
by Lost Diadem
Summary: Three American girls are transferred to Ouran in hopes that they will become more than heiresses to their fathers' company. What happens when they capture the eyes of our hosts? Hosting is a gentleman's game, so why not up the ante. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


The morning sunshine casted a glow on the back of a dark black limo, this was nothing new considering where it was heading. The sleek, shiny car pulled into the amazing parking lot of Ouran Academy. This school was no ordinary school; it taught and developed the children of the richest of the rich and the most powerful of the powerful. This school also had one of the toughest curriculums in the world, for a high school that is.

When the car pulled to a stop outside of the entrance, the car door burst open, and out stepped three new students. The first, Jamie Anderson, had long dirty blonde hair; her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, like looking into a shallow pool. She was about five and a half feet tall with the frame of an athlete. Everything about her, from her hair to her designer boots, screamed tom-girl.

The next girl, Brittany Corey, was the same height, but with shoulder length straight black hair. Her eyes were barely visible through the thick white eyeliner that surrounded them. She looked like she could be a dancer, she certainly walked like one.

The last girl, Samantha Moser, was shorter than the other two, but only by an inch or so, with a petite frame. Her hair was dark brown and went down to her elbows. She wore no make-up, which allowed her sharp eyes to be seen very clearly, ones that looked like they could see into your soul if you stared into them too much.

"Ugh! I hate these stupid uniforms? Will you remind me again why I'm not allowed to put some flare on it?" Jamie said to Samantha, glaring in her direction while she pulled at the fluffed up sleeve. "You know how much I hate dresses!"

Samantha sighed. "We are three new girls going to an academy where most of its students have been there since elementary school. Maybe we should blend in for a while you know, it also won't help that we are probably the only Americans here."

Jamie gave a defiant look and was about to retort, when Brittany squealed and pointed to the entrance, "This is it guys! We're going to one of the best schools in the world. I'm so happy that we have all the same classes together." Smiling, they walked into their first class.

It was so different than what they were used to. The huge buildings that made up the school were ten times bigger than the places they were studying before. Their first class was chosen by Brittany, something that Jamie and Samantha came to regret because she was a morning person. Anatomy and Physiology wouldn't necessary be a difficult class, just having it that early in the morning might be a problem.

**Samantha's POV:**

Why did she have to pick this class, now I'll have to pay attention, damn her. This place is full of parasites, just people who suck up to others to get ahead in life. I wish we were back traveling again; I missed studying ancient roman culture in Rome or dissecting the lost civilizations of ancient Egypt, in Egypt! Sitting in a classroom after all of that is so _boring_.

The teacher began to explain the class and how he ran things. Basically going over the syllabus, making sure that we knew he didn't accept late work, seeing as he said it four million times. We aren't even going to learn anything today, not if this kid keeps asking questions. Who the hell is that perky in the morning?

By the time that he actually finished the "lecture" class was over and we were packing our stuff up. Sighing I placed my notebook that I had taken out, for nothing, back into my bag.

"Well wasn't that interesting? Ha, I think we were the only second years in that class. Oh we are so smart."Jamie said to me as we walked out of the room. "I only hope the rest of our classes run that one today; I don't really feel like studying."

I roll my eyes and say, "You never feel like studying." Jamie turned her head to look at me and scoffed, "Well…I…Shut up." Sniggering into my hand I open my mouth to reply when Brittany interrupts me, probably on purpose.

"So what else do we have today?"

I closed my eyes and mentally read off of our schedule, "Calculus, Intermediate Latin, Ancient Civilizations and P.E." Maybe it was a smart idea to have A+P first because it looked to me like our classes got easier as the day passed by. The next two classes passed by without incident and soon lunch was here.

**Outsiders POV:**

The three new girls walked into the cafeteria. No one had talked to them all morning. The students just watched as they ordered their food and sat down at a table far from the rest of the students.

Whispers streaked across the room. What if they liked to be isolated? What if they don't and are just nervous to talk to people? What if they think they are too good for us? So many questions were asked and not a single one was answered. No one had the guts to go and talk to them.

**Samantha's POV:**

People really need to learn how to whisper. I mean, they can come over here if they want we won't bite. I wonder why they are thinking these things. They probably heard what are fathers do, and don't want anything to do with us.

"You know I really wish people would stop talking about us!" Jamie said loudly, enough for the entire hall to hear her. I shook my head and turned to Brittany to ask her about a pair of shoes I wanted to borrow. Lunch was rather enjoyable, other than the constant sideways glances and mutterings.

The rest of the day went by like the first part. God, if rich people school sucked this bad I feel really bad for the poor people schools. Jamie, Brittany and I wandered around the school after P.E. looking at the sights and really trying to get a feel for the way the class rooms were set up. The four libraries were amazing; Jamie and I spent most of our time in there while Brittany went off to look at the dance studios.

It was taking her a lot longer to look at the rooms than we thought it would. So we checked out the books we had and headed over to the dance studios. We weren't walking long before she came running up to us, out of breath.

"And where have you been?" Jamie asked warily "Did you actually dance? I told you we should have taken her phone from her."

Brittany shook her head vigorously no and regained her breath before explaining. "Well I walked over to the dance rooms, but I got lost in the processes. I was so worried I almost called you guys but then I heard the most beautiful music coming from one of the music rooms. So naturally I checked it out, and let me tell you, I'm glad I did."

"Why?" I asked, hesitant to know the answer. A giant smile crossed her face and she simply replied. "If I tell you, you won't believe me! I need to show you guys." She skipped forward to the steps, motioning for us to follow. Oh great, if this has to do with some stupid chemistry club, I am going to beat that woman.


End file.
